


Not Gay

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar/Nathan porn, but not the sweet and cute kind.  A little to the kinky side.  And a mention of S/T.<br/>Warning: Dub-con, and I’m only rating it <i>that</i> high because Nathan could have stopped things if he really wanted to, but he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another “there is no damn intro” one, you walk into this at the end of a conversation between Nathan and Skwisgaar, who are for whatever reason the only ones in the hot tub. And even though this has been cannonly disproven, they’re naked.

“It makes you GAY!”  
“No, dat amns’t how it works!”  
“GETTING A DICK UP YOUR ASS MAKES YOU GAY!” The only way to really get the last word was to leave, so Nathan angrily climbed out of the hot tub and stomped off to his room, dripping as he went. He wasn’t drunk enough for this shit, actually he wasn’t really drunk at all, his damn tolerance was too high for the beers he’d had to really touch him.

In his room he just stopped, not sure what to do now. It wasn’t that late, but he didn’t want to go back out there and continue that fucked up discussion. Why the hell was Skwisgaar talking about that shit anyway? He probably fucked dudes, he fucked pretty much everyone, but still. You don’t talk about it, right? Not unless you wanted people to think you were gay. Fucking dudes was gay. Getting fucked by dudes was even gayer.  
It might not count if you let a chick do it.  
Except then the chick would tell everybody you’re secretly gay.

“Nathan, does you likes to fucks de ladies?”  
Nathan startled, turning around. “What the fuck are you doing in my room! Get out!”  
“Answers mine question firsts. Does you likes to fucks de ladies?”  
“Yeah! Of course I like it! Chicks are awesome!”  
“Den dere ams not’ing I can does dat would makes you gay.”

Nathan turned away, which turned out to be a bad idea when Skwisgaar suddenly pushed him face down on his bed and straddled his back. Nathan started to try to buck him off, but Skwisgaar quickly clamped his knees tight and leaned forward and grabbed an earlobe in his teeth. He was biting hard enough to really hurt, but not hard quite enough to break the skin.  
Nathan had a bit of a pain kink that he had never really dared explore much, and this shit was activating it. He held still, but only because he didn’t want to get his ear bitten off. Yeah. That counts as a reason. Never mind his sudden raging erection, which was pretty damn uncomfortable bent like it was.

Skwisgaar sucked at the earlobe in his mouth a little longer, then released it to bite along Nathan’s jaw. He knew how much pressure he could exert without doing any real damage, it wouldn’t do to chew Nathan’s face off, but he also know how to make his bites count.  
Nathan wasn’t moving, he didn’t seem to even be breathing. Skwisgaar swept dark hair aside and bit him hard on the back of the neck. 

_That_ hurt a little too much, and Nathan tried to buck him loose. It didn’t work, but at least his boner managed to pop upright in the process. “Get the fuck off me, Skwisgaar!”  
Skwisgaar released his neck only to claw down his back. “Makes me.”  
Nathan hissed as the short nails raked his skin, in an hour the marks would probably be gone but those was the best kind. That _bastard_.  
“Looks at yous, you ams lovings dis. Admits it, Nathan, you ams more scareds of youself dan you ams of me, scareds dat you likes it.” Skwisgaar reached back, nails now raking the sides of his ass.

Nathan groaned, but managed to turn it into a growl that probably did nothing as far as pretending went. His ass was raked again, sending involuntary shivers though him. Chicks didn’t do that, they either were scared to hurt him or they ended up carving his back up like a Thanksgiving turkey, which was cool at the time but a fucking bitch for the next week as the scabs healed.  
Then spit wet fingers tried to reach his asshole, and with a genuine growl Nathan squeezed his ass tight to bar them.

“Relaxes, I makes sure you likes it.”  
“Fuck you! Go fuck Toki or something if you’re so horny!”  
“Beens dere dones dat. But he gives in too easies, I ams in de moods for a challenges tonight.”  
“Wait, you mean you _actually_ fuck Toki?!”  
“Mmm, why wouldn’ts I? He ams pretty hots you knows.”

Skwisgaar had taken advantage of the distraction, and worked his fingers stealthily closer to his goal. One still damp finger brushed home before Nathan clamped his cheeks closed again, ironically trapping those fingers right where they were.  
Skwisgaar wiggled his fingers as well as he was able, and with his other hand raked a trail down Nathan’s side. “Stops fightings youself, lets me.” Just to see what would happen, he raised his hand and brought it down hard on Nathan’s ass.

Nathan bucked again in surprise, and Skwisgaar used the moment to slip one finger halfway in and slap him again.  
Nathan thrashed briefly, but realized that any movement he made only twisted and moved the finger inside him. Which actually felt pretty awesome, but he wasn’t comfortable admitting that even to himself. “GET OFF ME YOU HORNY LUNATIC!”  
“Gets you offs? Okays I can does dat.”

Skwisgaar shoved another finger in, it was still damp but not wet enough. Nathan twisted handfuls of his sheets. It hurt, but he wanted to hurt instead of feel good, but the _hurt_ felt good...  
“You know I really fucking hate you! FUCK!”  
“Pfft, Toki says dat to me alls de times.” Skwisgaar twisted his fingers, pushing them a little deeper. “I’s goings to fucks you, Nathan, an’ you ams goings to _loves_ it.” Skwisgaar spit in his hand and coated his cock, then pulled his fingers free and slid himself back over the curve of Nathan’s ass.

“Skwisgaar! You know I could fucking snap you in two! Don’t even try it!”  
“Ja, and still you jus’ lays dere and lets me keep goings. You wants it, you’s jus’ scareds to be admitings dat.” He spit again , this time wiping it directly onto Nathan’s ass. He got another growl of protest, but Nathan made no move to get away. Still, he knew he was playing with fire here, and that made it all the more exciting.

Lining himself up, Skwisgaar shoved in with one long smooth push, and quickly grabbed the back of Nathan’s neck in his teeth again, biting hard.  
Nathan grunted as the sudden pain shot through him from both ends, he tried to clench his ass but Skwisgaar was already deep inside him and it was too late. He could feel the teeth working at his neck, keeping the pain sharp, Skwisgaar’s hipbones pressed tight against his ass. At least he knew Skwisgaar couldn’t see how hard he was, every wave of pain throbbed straight through his dick.

Skwisgaar shifted his mouth lower, biting the muscle where neck joined shoulder. He was having trouble controlling his pressure now, Nathan was even more fun than he’d expected. Afraid of doing real damage, Skwisgaar switched to licking and sucking at Nathan’s neck, with the occasional sharp nip. He worked his hands underneath, finding Nathan’s nipples and pinching then viciously, and was rewarded as Nathan shoved back against his cock even though he had nothing more to give.  
Skwisgaar slid partway out and slammed back home, cock and fingers and teeth all working together.

Nathan groaned, he couldn’t concentrate on anything but the delicious pain spiraling through his body. He bucked at Skwisgaar, wanting more, hissing when those teeth closed again on an already sore spot.  
Skwisgaar rode him hard and fast, going for his own pleasure and knowing he’d probably have to finish Nathan off some other way. Guys rarely could get off this way their first time, it was something you had to get used to first.   
It didn’t take him very long.

Nathan felt the break in Skwisgaar’s rhythm and felt the throbbing as he came. That wasn’t fair! It wasn’t that Nathan hadn’t been trying, but he just couldn’t focus well enough under the onslaught of physical sensations and now it was over.  
Skwisgaar released his teeth hold and kissed the last spot he’d bitten, shifting his hips and sliding out.  
Nathan brought his arms up around his head, hiding his face and not moving.

Skwisgaar patted him on the butt. “You didn’t comes, does you? Rolls over.”  
His only response was a frustrated groan.  
“Comes on, rolls over, I gives you a reallies cool blowsjob.”  
Nathan raised his head. “Oh god you really have been fucking Toki, haven’t you?”  
“Ja, why would I lies abouts dat?”

A little embarrassed, Nathan rolled over. “I guess you can if you want to. Suck my dick, I mean.”  
Skwisgaar slid into position, laying between Nathan’s legs. “I ams goings to makes it fast, okays?”  
“Oh, okay?” Although he had no idea what he was agreeing to.  
Wrapping one hand around the base of Nathan’s cock, Skwisgaar took as much as he could in his mouth. With his other hand, he slid two fingers back into Nathan’s ass, this time with the angel to work them just right.

There was no pain now, but those fingers inside were stroking in a way that was almost as overwhelming. Nathan gritted his teeth, panting, as Skwisgaar expertly wrung these sensations out of him.  
He didn’t last long at all, and Skwisgaar swallowed every drop. Those fingers slowed, then eased their way out.  
Nathan lay still, swear cooling his skin, while Skwisgaar briefly stepped into the bathroom and washed his hands.

Nathan was having a bit of a problem with the fact that he’d just gotten the best blowjob of his life from a dude. “I’m not gay.”  
“I knows dat, dere ams not’ing in dis world day can makes you gays. But why be limiting youself when dere ams so much mores out dere?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Looks how much you was missing outs on because you ams all worries about what ams gay.”  
“Huh.” It was something to consider anyway.


End file.
